What If Things Were Different?
by LilyTheBlonde
Summary: What if there was no boy- who- lived? What if Tom Riddle was never born? What would Harry's life be like? First year & up, GWHP later
1. Wishes Do Come True

**A/N: I really hope that you guys like this story, it'll be my first attempt at something that could last a really long time. I hope that it does, actually, that would be quite fun. I have some very enjoyable plans for this fic, so just keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer: sigh I really wish that my name was J. K. Rowling. louder sigh I really wish I had a million dollars. loudest sigh I guess wishes don't always come true because I am none of the above.**

**_What If Things Were Different?_**

**Chapter One: Wishes**

Harry Potter was having the worst summer of his miserable life. Sirius was dead, and Harry was back at the Drsley's. His life was terrible.

Ron and his family were in Romania, visiting one of his brothers. Hermione was away in France, where apparently, a distant relative of hers had just moved. Harry was doing nothing, as he wasn't allowed to leave the house.

Once again, Harry was alone. His only companion was Hedwig, and she was out flying every other night. Dudly Dursley did not count as a companion, he now attended St. Brutes' School for Incurably Criminal Boys, because he was caught robbing an ice cream shop. Harry didn't see very much of him any more.

Finally, finally, Harry had had enough. He wanted to go somewhere, to do something, other than just sit around reading his spell books.

"I wish I was still in first year, that none of this had ever happened. I wish Tom Riddle had never been _ born!_" he said. He was extremely lonely and miserable, not to mention terrified of what might happen to him if Voldemort found him.

Harry must not have noticed the shooting star outside his window. He didn't see the four leaf clover he got at the World Cup on his dresser. And, most importantly, he missed the tabby cat sitting outside on the curb, aware of every word he said. Only she saw the shooting star. Professor McGonagall smiled to herself.

"Get up, Harry! Get up! You'll be late for school! You'll miss the train! GET UP, HARRY!" a small voice was yelling from somewhere up above.

He opened his eyes. There was a small, red haired girl laying on his chest. Actually, she was pounding on his chest with her little fists, but what ever.

He could see two smaller girls at the foot of his queen sized bed. This was not his bed, he was sure. And he had no idea who these girls were.

A red headed woman walked into the room. She laughed sweetly when she saw the little girl on top of Harry.

"Danny, get _off _ of your brother, and go help Mikaela make breakfast. Carrie, Zoey, come with me. We need to get you ready to go to the station. Harry, are you coming?" she asked, turning to him.

His head was spinning. He knew this woman, of course, but only from pictures.

This was Lily Potter.

He looked at her, stunned. He then looked back at the three girls. Danny, the one on top of Harry, had red hair that reached to her mid back. She also had the exact same green eyes as Harry, only she was wearing glasses. She was skinny as a rail.

The two on the floor had black hair, and the same trademark green eyes. Carrie and Zoey, he had just learned their names. They were pint sized, Harry decided neither could be older than eight.

He looked at himself, and did a double take. There was no scar on his forehead. He was at least a foot shorter than he had been last night, and he was wearing pajamas, something he never did at the Dursley's.

He looked around, at his room. There were quidditch posters all around him, and tiny golden snitches covered his bedspread.

"Mom?" he whispered. And then it hit him like a bludger.

_I wish I was still in first year. I wish he had never been BORN!_

He had gotten his wish.

**A/N: Did you like? I am so proud of myself. This was an excellent first chapter! It could have been longer, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop.**

**I would like to take this space and kindly tell you to REVIEW, cause if you don't you can forget about me updating this sucker, and that'd be a shame, considering how I've already got chapter 2 written. He he he.**

**Thanks to Alissa, Sam, ect, ect. All of the people who read my fanfics, thank you.**


	2. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Okay, Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't update unless I got reviews, but I couldn't help myself… I swear, if I don't get reviews for this chapter, I WILL NOT update. That's that, now here's my annual thank yous: Sam, Alissa, Amanda, I think your name was Amanda, and all of my other reviewers…**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be filthy stinking rich. Last time I checked, I'm not.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two: Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

Harry sat down on his bed. This was a lot to take in.

He suddenly remembered being a part of something he'd never been a part of in his life. He had four little sisters. He knew their names, he knew their ages, he even knew their personalities.

He remembered birthday parties with a younger Ron, before they went to Hogwarts. James Potter, he knew now, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. There was no curse on the job any more.

The Marauders were still at Hogwarts, except for Peter. Peter was in Azkaban. He had been caught trying to kill Sirius Black, apparently for no reason at all.

The minister of magic was not Cornelius Fudge any more, but it was Frank Longbottem. He had two children, Neville, of course, and a little girl, name Allyson.

Harry could still remember his previous adventures, he could still recall how Hermoine and Ron met him, but he knew that it would now happen all over again, only slightly different.

"Come on, Harry," said his eight year old sister, Carrie. She was sitting on the floor next to his youngest sister, six year old Zoey. He had two other sisters, Mikaela and Daniella. Everyone called her Danny, though. Danny and Mikaela were twins.

Mikaela and Danny were complete opposites, though. They looked exactly alike, but that was as far as their similarities went. They had each inherited James' messy black hair, and Lily's beautiful green eyes. But Danny was a tomboy, and Mikaela was the most girlish girl you could imagine.

Whenever Danny managed to get into trouble, Mikaela managed to drag herself into it, and then, miraculously, get them _both _out of it. The twins were ten years old, soon to be eleven. They would be going to Hogwarts next year.

Zoey was crazy, just like Danny. She was Daddy's lil' girl, the perfect angel. At least in James' eyes she was. She was the perfect mini- marauder, and Sirius told her so every single time they met. She dearly loved practical jokes; they Weasley's last child and youngest boy was her best friend. His name was Alfie.

Harry and Lily managed to round up all of the girls and they started the short walk to King's Cross Station. As soon as they got there, and Danny started to wonder aloud where platform nine and three quarters was, Lily smiled and said, "Walk strait into that wall, Harry. I dare you."

The wall she was talking about was, of course, the barrier to the platform. But his sisters didn't know that. They looked at him, wondering if he would take the dare or not. He did, and then he disappeared behind the wall.

"Wow! How'd he _do _that?" squealed Danny, excitedly.

"I'll bet you could, if you tried," Lily told her, smiling.

But she didn't get the chance. Before anyone knew what was happened, Zoey was through the wall. Lily laughed, go figure the little devil would be through the barrier first.

Danny immediately followed, and then Mikaela, holding Lily's hand. She let go when she saw Ginny Weasley standing by Ron and Molly. Ginny was Mikaela's best friend.

Zoey was talking to Allyson Longbottem, who was standing near her parents and grandmother, Neville somewhere near by that.

Harry walked over to Ron, and said, "Hullo, mate!"

"Right back atcha!" Ron replied, "Ready for first year?"

"Definitely," said Harry.

"My dad said he reckons the school still hasn't got over the Marauders yet, he doesn't know how it's gonna deal with us lot," said Ron, jokingly.

"I dunno," said Harry smiling.

Just then, the Weasley twins came up behind Ron.

"Let's go, ickle Ronniekins. Don't wanna be late for your first year!" said one of them, picking Ron up and slinging him over his shoulder.

The other one came up behind Harry. "Let's go, Harry! Time to get on the train!"

"Bye, Mum!" They both shouted, together.

They then boarded the train together.

"Let's try to find an empty compartment, all right, Harry?" asked Ron, after Fred had put him down.

"Deal," replied Harry.

They walked along the train together, until they came to the very last compartment, and the least empty one. The only person on it was a small, bushy haired girl, and she was so engrossed into a book Harry very much doubted she even noticed them.

Harry sat down across from Ron.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Harry asked him, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Well, my whole family, except Perfect Percy has been in Gryffindor," said Ron, sounding doubtful, "I just hope I can uphold the family tradition."

"You will, don't worry," Harry replied.

Just then, the bushy haired girl looked up.

"_I'm _going to be in Gryffindor," she said, sounding very sure of herself.

"Oh, really?" said Ron, sounding irritated.

"Yes. Who are you?" she said to him.

"My name's Ron Weasley. Who are _you_?" he replied, rudely.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, proudly, "And, you are-?" she said, looking at Harry curiously.

"Harry Potter," he said promptly.

"Oh, yes. Your father teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" she said, looking at him.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked.

"I've read every book that Flourish and Blotts had on modern day Hogwarts this summer," replied Hermione, very much annoying Ron.

"That's great. Uh, I'm going to go check for the food trolley," said Harry, wanting to get away from Hermione as soon as possible.

_I'd forgotten how much they've changed._ He thought to himself. Hermione had grown less egotistical, and Ron had grown less jealous after a couple years of being best friends.

Harry decided he couldn't wait a couple years for them to get along.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, man! I am so good! I mean, not only did I update quick, I had a semi- long chapter today, too! Well, at least it's long for me.**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers, don't forget to press the little button at the bottom of the page before you leave this page! I don't care if your review is freakin' one word, it's a review, right?**

**StEpHaNiE**


End file.
